


How our song goes like

by carotte3



Category: men's football RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carotte3/pseuds/carotte3





	How our song goes like

7  
久到赫苏斯记不起开头，他就认识了塞尔吉奥，现在高挑的男孩那时候还是个瘦小的金发孩子，长着滑稽的圆溜溜的眼睛。  
现在的拉莫斯子爵身上穿着白衬衣，看起来很简单，胸前却绣了繁杂的花纹，深棕色裤子收得紧紧的，勾勒出长腿，他说不定刚刚卸下靴子的金马刺吧。  
赫苏斯看着他想，对方也看着他，他们陷入到谁先笑出来的游戏里。他抿起嘴，眉毛扬起来，好看的眼睛对着塞尔吉奥眨个不停——这个把戏一般都可以奏效，塞尔吉奥很爱笑，但这次回家的他果然变了，他神色非常淡定，因为身高优势眼神中还带点轻蔑似的。赫苏斯忍不住先笑了，作为惩罚，男孩推开了他，然后狠狠抓着他的手臂。  
年长些的男孩抱怨地喊痛，篝火旁的人们却骚动了起来。塞尔吉奥抬抬头就能看见发生什么，他放开赫苏斯，任由小个子钻进人群的空档里去看热闹。  
赫苏斯低着头挤在围成一圈圈的人墙中，看到了一个女孩正在跳舞。当然不止一个女孩会在今晚跳舞，她们多穿着贴身的皮革衣服，舞着纤瘦的腰，裙子露出大半截腿，蜜色皮肤被汗水浸湿，火光下颜色仿佛流动起来。  
这个女孩却不同，她穿着异域的服饰，袒露出一片娇嫩的胸脯，用一种细绳绑住了收腰的小马甲，下身是轻盈却层层叠叠如同风帆似的长裙。她在地毯上跳舞，舞步的想象力会让塞维利亚所有雕塑家汗颜。  
她挽起金发时，赫苏斯才认出来那就是刚才遇到的女孩，她用奇怪的眼神看着他。他羞涩得往后退了一步，牢牢靠入了别人怀里。塞尔吉奥搂住他的肩，在他耳边说：“她是我带回来的。”  
赫苏斯像是哑巴了，接下来，拉莫斯子爵牵起少女的手，引来众人一阵阵口哨声时，他恨不得自己还是个聋子。  
8  
赫苏斯呆站了好一会儿看他们跳舞，还挂着挺友好的笑。然后他像突然从长梦醒过来的人，四处看看之后走开了。  
他走在石板街，闪烁在眼前的却不是因节日点起的灯火，而是那个金发少女跳舞时身上闪闪发光的金饰。他慢下来，停下来，咬着嘴唇又折返回去了。  
人情绪激烈的时候通常意识不到自己的冲动，他回到市场时，脚累得酸痛。而人群早就散场了似的，他找不到那个占卜师，金发姑娘没了踪影，更没可能看到塞尔吉奥了。赫苏斯信神一样相信，他玩伴会突然抓住他肩膀，笑嘻嘻地问他去哪了。于是被神如此遗弃，他居然难过到想要哭起来。  
回到家里时，本来就不怎么喜欢逞强的赫苏斯，就任由眼泪滚落脸庞。  
9  
点亮灯时，屋里有两个人都被好好地吓了一顿。赫苏斯看到男孩一副饿狼扑食的姿势，啊地叫了一声；而塞尔吉奥看到玩伴剔透的蓝眼睛里含满眼泪，啊地叫了一声。  
“你为什么在这里？”赫苏斯问，声线仿佛受惊的猫。  
“这是今晚第二个惊喜。”  
“那个……那个你带回来的女孩呢？”  
“她到我家去了。”塞尔吉奥说，“你很喜欢她吗？”  
赫苏斯脸上因泪湿润，羞红的面色异常明显。  
“不，不是，你也该回你家去了。”  
“我回来了，赫苏斯。”  
像是如果不让他敏感安静的小玩伴哭出来，就不能算是一份合格的回归礼物似的。  
塞尔吉奥把他紧紧抱在怀里，彼此感受到心跳，把错过的温暖一次性补足回来的长长的拥抱。  
10  
两具身体最后滚上赫苏斯的床上，男孩嘴里还抱怨着，你家跟你一样小。  
男孩把他压住，扣住他的手，下半身贴紧在一起。  
“尊敬的，额，尊贵的拉莫斯大人，我家只有地板受得住你这种壮得像头牛似的人。”  
“好，亲爱的纳瓦斯阁下，你到我家就会小到找不着人影。”  
赫苏斯在床上笑着，无辜纯洁、幼稚傻气，塞尔吉奥被这个笑惹得烦躁起来，他回头看到地板上散落着自己没带回家的行李。  
“我还要一份礼物，”男孩把手伸到他衬衣下面摸索，“就是你。”  
赫苏斯早就能感到男孩升高的体温和渐渐暗哑的嗓音，他没办法习惯，下意识地夹起腿，抓住塞尔吉奥缓慢往上抚摸的手掌，想要把自己关闭起来。  
男孩看着他，他浅蓝的眼睛透明到看不出情绪，只是哭过的眼角仍然是鲜艳的红色。  
“赫苏斯，”两个人僵持了一会，男孩说，“我要走了。”  
赫苏斯的蓝眼睛颤抖着，他们还维持着这个有些危险的姿势。他低下头，松开手去搂住身上人的肩膀，胸膛贴上男孩的身体。他们沉默地躺着。  
“我想要补偿。”男孩低声说。在这个时候，赫苏斯爱他跟爱神没什么区别。  
塞尔吉奥用一种让他非常羞涩的速度脱掉他的衬衣和裤子，他日常劳作的身体泛着健康的小麦色，皮肤平时裸露的地方因为总是暴露在阳光下，要比塞尔吉奥颜色深不少，这种对比让男孩喉咙发紧。赫苏斯瘦小但结实，手臂和身躯覆盖着薄薄的肌肉。他用手撑着坐在床上，随着动作微微抬腿，小心翼翼地张开膝盖。  
塞尔吉奥俯身吻他的小腹，一路流连到胸前，发出小小一声啵声，无意识中屏息安静的赫苏斯因此耳根发烫。  
“宝贝，看看我。”男孩语调里有些悲哀。  
赫苏斯抬起眼来望住他的朋友，薄唇几乎没有张开：“Sese，对不起……”  
男孩在他嘴角印下一个吻，打趣说：“你对姑娘也会说对不起吗？”  
“塞尔吉奥……”赫苏斯感觉自己在发抖，他看着塞尔吉奥自己也起身脱掉衣服，把刻着狼纹的皮带随意抽在地上。十五岁的时候，塞尔吉奥就比他高了，他健康成长的身体修长漂亮，好像上天不管不顾，要把男孩生命里潜藏的生命力全部兑现出来；而男孩现在把自己脱了精光，把他们从小就彼此拥抱，彼此触摸的身体完全展现给他看。  
他的视线粘着男孩的肌理，长腿紧实的肌肉，外形高大如太阳神的男孩站在他面前。  
赫苏斯咽下唾沫，思绪被身体的情欲和内心浓重的悲伤形成的漩涡拉扯。他不喜欢读书，找不到词形容从何而来的难过，那种感情只像幼时诗人在塞维利亚教堂下唱着的夜途归人的乡愁。  
塞尔吉奥注意到他出神的模样，但男孩剩不下什么理智。从少年起就感受到的两个人身体的差距，让他极其渴望欣赏，探索，占有他玩伴的身体。赫苏斯精瘦的腰，黝黑的手臂，一只手掌可以握住的脚踝，还有抚摸时颤动的，微微失神的蓝眼睛。那些闷热的下午，湿粘的手臂贴在一起；又或者海边，男孩在阳光下闪光的脊背和腰肢；塞尔吉奥在马德里时后悔他等了太久，后悔他太过胆小——他想要他想得身体疼痛，头脑发热。  
11  
压抑太久的后果是扭曲，起码是扭曲了一点点，赫苏斯事后跟他说。  
塞尔吉奥的视线能把他钉在那里，赫苏斯想，像是老鹰吃小兔那样。而男孩，显然有什么念头闪现，他弯腰从自己包袱里拉出了一件半透明质感的衣服。  
这是一条同那个金发女孩所穿样式差不多的裙子。  
赫苏斯反应过来的时候，男孩已经给他套上了这蓬松的女裙。他很瘦，身高和稍高大些的女人所差无几，窄窄的腰胯贴着裙身滑腻而冰凉的布料。  
“拉莫斯！”赫苏斯飞红了脸，他慌忙地看着自己穿的是什么。  
他没有女孩子饱满的胸脯，胸前一层薄布下看下去就是平坦的胸部和两粒尖端。这身行头可没有收腰的东西，长裙后背也同样敞开着口子，直挂到腰际。下半身，根据赫苏斯判断，应该有好几层裙子，却不可思议地如绒毛般轻而透明，纯白的颜色和他晒成一片棕黑的肤色对比得诡异。  
塞尔吉奥的手仍然停留在他身上，用指甲轻轻刮着他的乳头，半跪在床上。男孩看着他的后背起伏的曲线，大开的裙子可以看到腰和臀部相连的阴影，下身的布料被圆挺的臀肉撑起来。  
赫苏斯看到塞尔吉奥因为衣服更加兴奋，羞耻中混杂着喜悦，他抬起腿勾在男孩腰上，半个身子靠在男孩上。塞尔吉奥的前戏匆匆忙忙，已然没有在马德里和女孩或男孩们周旋的余裕。他的手从后背抚摸到尾椎的凹陷，随即滑下去想给对方初次开拓，但被裙子碍事地卡住。  
赫苏斯咬着他的耳朵，迷糊中撩起裙子：“手，放到下面去。”  
男孩顺从，用两根手指粘上膏体，从大腿滑到跨部。赫苏斯张开腿把裙子都挤到了中间，裙摆被下体顶出奶白色的层层叠叠，男孩眯着眼睛看，手却很不客气地掰开臀瓣探到后穴去。  
塞尔吉奥喘着粗气，指尖借助凉膏一点点探入到深处，肠壁温热却紧涩，抗拒他同时挽留着他。他尝试着用手指撑开小穴，赫苏斯惊叫了一声，奇异的感觉卷席而来，他紧闭双眼埋头在男孩颈窝。  
“小家伙，你听得到我吗？”塞尔吉奥困难地开口。  
赫苏斯眼角泛着莹润的红色，他慢慢睁开眼睛，塞尔吉奥看入那双眼，只觉得一股力量从身体深处绞住他的心脏，绞得生痛。  
他挺起腰肢把自己的阴茎送进去，生涩的穴口只能吞进小半，却让塞尔吉奥获得救赎一样。做爱对他从来不是这么麻烦庄重的事情。  
“放松点，全部交给我就好。”他感受到身下爱人开始颤抖的身体，于是闭上眼睛去吻赫苏斯。他轻轻地吮吻男孩的薄唇，一丝甜而软的青梅味，小心不去展露任何侵略性。“就好像我们小时候一样，我会保护好你。”  
塞尔吉奥咬着他的嘴唇，在唇齿间许诺。赫苏斯环着他脖子的手臂仍然在发颤，手指陷入男孩长金发中轻轻抓着。  
塞尔吉奥涂了更多脂膏，一点点侵入褐色的身体里。赫苏斯睁着眼睛，像个孩子一样的干净的脸，视线一直落在他们身体相连处。塞尔吉奥大概读出他的想法，他们自小像兄弟一样，但是兄弟可不会这样上床。  
他内心被封压的狠厉和暴戾像岩浆震动飘上的几缕烟，逼红了他的脸。  
塞尔吉奥突然开始大力地抽动起来，几乎整根抽出又全数没入。起初几下赫苏斯痛得叫了出来，塞尔吉奥得意般地看着他的脸染回了情欲的红色。刚刚被承诺过的男孩头昏脑涨，没有余力去思考塞尔吉奥为什么要生气，他只能便承受一下比一下深的深的撞击，一边咬唇咽下呻吟。  
他很快尝到处子在这种时刻新鲜的快乐，痛楚麻木下去之后，塞尔吉奥的阴茎在他后穴中开始规律地抽插，频繁地碾过那一点让他浑身战栗，紧紧抱着男孩的脖子捞住自己。他很困惑男孩的触碰突然犹如电击，好像浑身大半知觉已经划给了下半身，另一半因为男孩的亲吻而大敲警钟。塞尔吉奥比他经验丰富得多，很快知道怎么取悦他。男孩咬着他的锁骨，身下依旧不依不饶。  
塞尔吉奥用手托起男孩的腰，狠狠地挺入，快感刺激得赫苏斯弓起腰腹的肌肉，颤抖着抬高了整个臀胯。高潮一阵阵麻痹他的全身，勃起发硬的小赫苏斯也得以释放，乳白液体粘在裙摆上。他双腿勾着塞尔吉奥的腰，后穴仍然含着他的阴茎，后腰悬空让他反射性地收紧了臀肉。如果不是那好几层裙子一层层滑落的湿凉，堆起在他腰下，他都不会反应过来，自己还在现实中。


End file.
